The hypothesis is that coronary artery lesions with minimal disease will demonstrate a vasoconstrictive response to acetylcholine which will be reduced or absent following cholesterol lowering when restudied 6 months later. The second hypothesis is that the vasoconstrictive response to acetylcholine for lesions of greater hemodynamic significance will not be reduced.